


Camp Pining Hearts Is Back!

by planetundersiege



Series: Keith's fics for "International Fanworks Day 2018" [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: CPH, Camp Pining Hearts, Comedy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Gay, Happy, International Fanworks Day 2018, Internet, Kisses, Lesbians, News, Oneshot, Percy and Pierre, Rated G, SU - Freeform, Shipping, Steven Universe - Freeform, fangirling, lapidot - Freeform, otp, they are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For International Fanworks Day 2018.Peridot finds out Camp Pining Hearts got renewed for another season.





	Camp Pining Hearts Is Back!

Peridot was using the pad Steven had given her a few months earlier. She was currently in the process of checking out some nice Camp Pining Hearts fanart on CPH amino. She absolutely adored that show, more than anyone could ever explain in the universe. She really likes that Lapis also shared her love for that show, while Steven was a casual fan.

She used her fingers to navigate and then it happened.

She read something and she dropped the pad, but before it could reach the floor of the barn so managed to catch it in the air with her metal powers.

What she had read, was that really true?

She quickly opened google, pressed “news” and wrote “Camp Pining Hearts” in the search tab.

The results loaded, and she pressed the first link that came up.

Oh

My

Stars

She threw the pad to the side and ran out of the barn were Steven, Lapis and Pumpkin were all relaxing this nice summer day.

“GUYS, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!”.

As she ran towards them they looked at her with a strange expression, well except Pumpkin. Pumpkin just barked and happily ran around in a circle..

“Hey Peridot, what’s up?”, Steven asked, a smile on his face.

“CAMP PINING HEARTS IS RENEWED FOR ANOTHER SEASON! AND THE TEASER POSTER HAD PERCY AND PIERRE HOLDING HANDS!”.

She saw how Lapis froze in motion, while Steven looked a little confused.

“Well nice that it’s renewed…”, he began but was cut short by Lapis who had jumped into the air and spread her water wings, screaming before she got Peridot.

“OUR SHIP IS CANON. OUR SHIP IS CANON! ALL OUR FANFICTION WE’VE SENT TO THE WRITERS DID IT, IT FINALLY DID IT!”.

The blue gem let out a happy laugh and then gave Peridot a face yet powerful kiss as she began to do loops up in the air while Pumpkin barked and Steven looked at them with the confusion.

“Yes! The perfect battle formation is canon!”.

Both gems screamed in happiness.

“Eh Lapis, Peridot, you know a teaser poster doesn’t make it canon right?”.

Both gems growled.

“IT’S CANON! OUR OTP IS CANON”.

Lapis leaned closer to Peridot and gave her a playful kiss on the cheek. A darker shade of green spread on her face while Lapis own turned a darker shade of blue, like the vast oceans.

Wow, if this was how Lapis reacted now, she hoped it would be renewed for yet another season.


End file.
